


Grief

by Zivicio



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I choked up while writing this, One Shot, RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivicio/pseuds/Zivicio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief can make a person do terrible things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

She falls to her knees, and at the same time her partner's body is lifted from her weary arms. Her vision's blurry, and she can only just make out the shadows of people and see sirens flashing. She tries to get back up, stumbling after the paramedic who now has her best friend being strapped into a stretcher when she feels herself being grabbed and steadied.

The noise around her is muted, and she can barely hear herself when she says, "I'm fine, pay attention to him, he needs help," her words strained along with each breath.

"Let me go with him," she pleads to someone, she doesn't even know who, as she watches her partner be loaded into the ambulance. The paramedic blocking her way gives in at the sight of the girl, who couldn't be more than 19, tired and panting and covered in her friend's blood. She's helped up into the ambulance and seated beside him, and she barely notices as the doors slam shut and the machine rips down the road.

She's just focused on him. She watches as nurses hook him up to machines and get his shirt off, rushing about. Their voices are just faint noise in the background to her, as her eyes land on his pale face. He looks so much more peaceful than he should, she thinks. No one notices when she grabs his bloodstained shirt and clutches it desperately in her hands, her way of holding on to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jessie opens her eyes, James's bloody shirt in her lap. She looks up to the window where she can see doctors and nurses frantically trying to save her friend. Her partner. Her beacon of hope, her reason for holding on, her lifeline. Once again all noise is just a humming in the background. Meowth is in the chair next to her, watching as well, but he may as well not be. The only thing she's focused on is the heart monitor in the room, the green line that determined James's fate.

And she watches, her brain only partially processing what's happening as his heartbeats slow, and finally come to a stop. As the machine flatlines she stands up, walking to the door to leave. Meowth remains in his seat, staring in disbelief. Mondo is standing in the doorway, trying to come up with something to say.

"Miss Jessie, I-" Mondo's attempt to express his condolences is interrupted by Jessie placing her hand on his chest. Now right in front of him, she turns her head to look him in the eyes. Mondo sees something in her he can't quite make out - meanwhile, Jessie isn't feeling anything. Not sorrow, not anger. She just feels empty.

"Get me a pistol, and a silencer." Jessie says slowly, her voice cold. Then her arm drops and she walks off, leaving Mondo with wide eyes as he stares after her.

Jessie leaves the hospital and keeps walking. Her mind's in a state of shock and disbelief, refusing to acknowledge what she just saw happen. She can't think, she can't even cry. When she looks up she's somehow made her way to the little condo they had rented for this mission. It's now, in the security of being alone, that she finally breaks.

"You promised!" She yells, grabbing an unknown object and effortlessly chucking it at a wall, where it shatters.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me!" The volume of her voice surprised even her, but it didn't matter.

"Fuck you!" Now, her anger is diverted from James.

"Fuck you, Giovanni! I'll kill you! You hear me!? YOU'RE DEAD!" After trashing the place a bit more as she yelled, she finally sinks to the ground, emotional and physical exhaustion catching up with her. She buried her head in James's shirt, which she had forgotten she had, and finally the tears fell. Sobs wracked her body, and her tears wet his shirt, which was now hardened by the dried blood. As she cried, the only thing she could think of was what she would give to feel his arm wrap around her.

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later, Jessie paced around an empty hotel room. The place was cheap, the heat was broken and it was disgusting, but she didn't care. It would work.

By this time she had stopped crying, stopped screaming. Her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt but she barely noticed. She was back to feeling empty, for the most part; except now she felt something else. There was a flicker of rage, hot and slow burning, and it, along with the emptiness, consumed her. She kept it deep down inside her, letting it motivate her every move.

Jessie spent every waking second thinking about getting back at Giovanni. The room she was staying in was full of papers, her plans, blueprints of the Team Rocket HQ. She'd spend hours sitting on the hard floor, surrounded by the papers on which she planned every move, thought of every scenario and situation. She'd only sleep when she passed out from exhaustion, and she had completely given up on taking care of herself.

Mondo and Meowth had no idea where she was, nor any means of locating her. They searched for days, but had nothing. The night that James had died Mondo had left Jessie's requested items at a certain spot for her to retrieve, so he couldn't try and find her with them. The two were at a loss, and all they could do was hope that she would turn up eventually.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks had passed by the time Jessie was fully ready. She called in to headquarters and requested a meeting with Giovanni. Putting on her Team Rocket uniform for what she vowed would be the last time, she gave one last look in the mirrow before heading out. She carefully scanned her makeup, hair and clothes before looking in her own eyes. She was almost caught off guard by what she saw. Her eyes were cold and dull, and if she looked closely she could see that flame of rage she kept pent up inside. It was foreign to her, seeing the emptiness she felt. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked out the door.

Jessie walked into the building through the back door so she could avoid as many people as possible. She caught an elevator upstairs, and told Giovanni's secretary she was here to see him. She was led into his office and the doors were shut behind her.

"What can I do for you, Jes-" Giovanni was interrupted by the sound of the building losing power.

"What the hell?" The both of them said, Jessie a bit quieter than her boss.

"Never mind. Why are you here?" Giovanni waved a hand dismissively. Jessie took a few steps towards him, and, in the darkness, now stood behind his desk next to him.

"Because," Suddenly she grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him up against the wall, "I want my face to be the last thing you'll ever see." As she spoke, she pulled out the gun she had ordered Mondo to give her, silencer equipped.

She pulled the trigger.

"That was for James," Jessie said darkly as Giovanni grabbed his shoulder, in shock.

She fired again.

"That was for my mother." A second bullet lodged itself in his other shoulder, and now he was scrambling to his desk.

A third shot.

"And that,"

A fourth,

"Was for everyone," her voice increased in intensity, "that YOU'VE EVER KILLED!" Jessie's once calm voice was now a roar as Giovanni lay on the floor, bullet wounds in each thigh as well as both shoulders. Jessie flipped him onto his back and put one foot on his chest, leaning down to his face.

"I hope you burn in hell." She spat, staring into his eyes as the life drained out of them. She didn't stand up until she was sure he was dead. As she stood, she was glad Giovanni's office was soundproofed. Jessie made her way to the secret entrance that almost no agent knew of, and made her quiet escape.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, far away from the commotion at Team Rocket's headquarters, a girl stood at the side of a river as the sun set. She held her old uniform in front of her, lighter in hand- and she burned it, watching until there was nothing left but ash. The ashes carried into the river, and she watched as they were carried downstream and out of sight. As the lighter went out, so did the flicker of rage she had felt.

She placed one of his roses into the water, and stood up straight to look at the sunset. As she stared, she could almost feel his arm wrap around her waist and pull her close to him. She tried to cry, she wanted to cry, but no tears would come. Just emptiness as she mourned the loss of the best friend she would ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was pretty much inspired by the way that everyone thinks that if something were to happen to James, Jessie would break down and cry and baby him. Therefore, I decided to show my own thought of what might happen in that kind of situation.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on tumblr @zivicio.


End file.
